Protectors
by LicoriceLady
Summary: It's 3123, and humanity has improved. Hiccup has been chosen to become a member of the 'Protectors', a corporation that protects the universe. There he meets the people that he never felt would except him. Future Hijack.


Hi this it going to be a multi-chapter one, so yay! This is my first sci-fi story and I'm not that great on action scenes. But please be gently. Hope you like this one. Bye~

* * *

_You probably don't even understand what I'm talking about, well let me give you a brief explanation. It is 3123 humanity has improved greatly. Humans have explored a variety of planets were each held differing plants. It is still true that Earth is the only planet that has life. However on 2234 a great travesty occurred on the Northern part of the globe. No one has ever discovered why it happened, some belief it was due to a foreign material that was brought to earth and it had a reaction to the atmosphere and it exploded, or that scientist were experimenting with chemicals. The mystery remains._

_But the entire part of the North was covered in green mist. Humans changed after that. Everyone looked the same, only a few had changed physically. But humans were given gifts, gifts that in the past seemed only as fiction. _

_It's been nearly 900 years since then. Due to humans expansion in the farthest reaches of the universe, there needed to be law and order, to maintain peace. Thus, the corporation was created. Called the 'Protectors'. Stupid name I know but who am I to judge with stupid names, my name is Hiccup for Thor's sake._

_From each planet a gifted student is chosen to become a member. I sp happened to be chosen. I don't understand why though. I am small, very small well compared to my family. There of Viking blood, the idea of becoming a warrior has been passed down generation to generation. _

_When I was twelve, I defeated the deadly Red Death. It was a mutant that formed on my planet, Berk. Flying mutant creatures existed there, were they attacked us constantly. Red Death tried to kill my entire home planet. While all the other people used brute force, I chose to use my brain. There from the DNA of the creatures and scales of the monster I created my partner. Toothless, he was small compared to the other flying creatures but he was sure fast. However as soon as he was born, the monster attacked my small village. He was injured I tried to safe him, but the left side of his tail was lost. _

_He grew slowly, but I trained him. He became the half of me that I needed. My father was the leader of the planet, sounds extravagant I known but Berk isn't that big. He with the others pushed that beast back for a couple of years. Finally when I turned twelve, Toothless and I went to attack. We fought hard and bravely. We defeated him, but at a price. I lost my left leg in the battle. _

_Before the battle, no one in my planet ever saw me as anything but a nuisance. My father was embarrassed of me, he loved me but he never knew who to talk to me. I guess we shared that quality. _

_He's a big man, with a face covered in a bushy beard. I was a small girlish son of his that used his brain, than his no existent muscles. I always wanted him to notice me. _

_A few weeks after the battle we were delivered a message from the 'Protecters'. Saying who I was chosen to become a member. My father was delighted, knowing one day I would reach my potential. _

_I agreed knowing at least there my talent would be appreciated. But I didn't want that. So here I am audio logging my story. I know it seems cheesy but I want to remember this day. Signing off._

* * *

A small auburn body pressed down on his left wrist. Attached to his wrist was a small key pad that wrapped around his wrist. The boy was dressed in a full body gear, black but with small hints of green. The boy had olive green eyes with auburn hair that went to his mid-neck. By his side was a black creature, looking similar to a dragon. That's what the boy based his partner off of.

They were in a small egg shaped ship, it was autopilot so Hiccup and Toothless just sat and looked out the window. Hiccup thinking about how his life would be on the mother base. He was secretly nervous, he never got along with the youth on his home planet. Now he would be working with kids from planets miles from his.

He sighed, Toothless looking at him keenly. As if he understood Hiccup's feelings. Hiccup smiled and rubbed Toothless head.

"It's okay bud. I'm sure there has to be someone there I will get along with. And besides I have you, my best friend in the whole wide world." He smiled hugging his buddy's giant head. The dragon smiled and shook his head, shaking the boy off of him. Hiccup smiled fondly and looked out the window, seeing just the vast emptiness of space.

"I'm sure".


End file.
